Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a front differential of a utility vehicle and more particularly to a Sprague carrier for use with a front differential of a utility vehicle.
State of the Art
A utility vehicle (“UTV”) are vehicles that often have the ability to operate as a two wheel drive vehicle and a four wheel drive vehicle. This is accomplished by use of a front differential that engages and disengages the front wheels to shift between two wheel drive and four wheel drive. The front differential typically utilizes an armature plate and a Sprague carrier to carry the linear bearings that operate to engage and disengage the front wheels. Conventional Sprague carriers and armature plate suffer from frequent failure and damage. Further, the Sprague utilizes springs, such as H-springs in order to center the linear bearings within the bearing slots of the Sprague carrier, providing yet another component subject to frequent failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved Sprague carrier and armature that is resistant to the failures of conventional Sprague carriers and armatures.